Opening the Host Club (One-Shot)
by 96qutie
Summary: The first day of the Ouran High School Host Club.


"Takashi, Takashi, is it time yet?" Honey asked excitedly, bouncing up and down with his stuffed bunny clutched under his arm. Mori, who was sitting at the table a foot away, did not look up as he spoke.

"Not yet."

"Well, the day has come, men!" came a smooth yet boisterous voice from the center of the room, "The maiden voyage of Ouran's soon-to-be-illustrious host club begins today! I know what you're all thinking. How did our brilliant, inspiring king come up with this ingenious club in the first place? Well I have prepared a few words to tell you exactly how my vision–,"

"Oh, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked from his seat at one of the slender, french-style cafe tables a few feet away. He had a black laptop open on the table in front of him and his fingers were flittering across the keys with the sound of muffled clacking.

"WHAT IS IT?" Tamaki fumed, "I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

"I can see that," Kyoya seemed unperturbed by this, "My apologies, I was merely going to point out that the Hitachiin twins aren't here yet. I thought you said you convinced them to join."

"I'm sure they'll be here," Tamaki breezed the comment away with a brush of a hand through his hair, making it flutter around his face with a shine of tawny gold. "I could tell they wanted to come."

"You could, could you?" Kyoya had yet to look up from his computer, but his voice suggested he was unconvinced. "Well, we're opening the doors in fifteen minutes. If we're late, then all the girls are going to leave."

"I promised the twins we would open the doors together," Tamaki pouted. "A good king never breaks his promises."

"I meant to ask this a moment ago but," Kyoya paused to push his glasses further back on his nose, "Why do you keep calling yourself king?"

Heat rose in Tamaki's cheek in the form of a warm pink stain, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? OF COURSE I'M THE KING!"

It was at that moment the large double doors on the far side of the room creaked open.

All four heads in the room turned in the direction of the doors to find two boys standing between them with flaming orange hair done up in spikes so that their hair styles were a mirror image of each other. In fact, everything about them appeared to be a perfect reflection of the other.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, You're here!" Tamaki beamed and flew across the room and leaned down so he was inches from the boys' faces, grinning like an idiot. "I knew you'd come!"

The two boys leaned away, "Yeah whatever," They said in complete and perfect unison. "We just didn't have anything better to do."

Tamaki's face fell, "Are you to always this unenthusiastic?"

The twins glanced at each other then gave Tamaki matching bland expressions.

"Well hello," Kyoya's voice came up from behind as he approached the twins. A black notebook was suddenly clutched under his arm. "It's nice to be formally introduced. I'm Kyoya Ootori, the club's vice president. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose once again.

The twins eyed Kyoya curiously.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" came an excited sing-song voice. The twins looked up to find a small blond haired boy with big brown eyes and a cheerful smile sitting atop the shoulders of a tall dark haired boy with a stony expression.

"Who are you calling Chan?" The twins accused in unison as a the small blonde flung himself at them and hugged them around the neck. The small boy giggled.

"Honey, be careful," Mori warned in monotone. Honey laughed again, bouncing back and throwing his bunny up in the air and catching it as he danced around the room, totally distracted.

"Tamaki, it's almost time." Kyoya informed him, glancing at his watch. Tamaki's eyebrows raised dramatically.

"Alright, places men! Everybody in formation!"

"Formation?" The twins complained in confusion, "What formation?"

* * *

Outside the doors a group of girls gathered tentatively in the hall, glancing around at each other with flushed cheeks as if embarrassed to be seen there even by each other.

"Suoh-kun said it was here right?"

"Is this an abandoned music room?"

"Why would a host club be here?"

"Why would a high school even have a host club?"

"I'm sort of nervous!"

High jittery voices all prattled quietly back and forth as a group steadily conglomerated outside the wide wooden doors. A few girls brushed their skirts with anxious fingers, others twirled their hair, flushed faces turning toward the ground.

Suddenly the was a low creaking sound and all the girls turned their attention to the doors.

Air WHOOSHED through the hall, spilling out in a swirling cloud of rose petals and a burst of bright afternoon sunlight. The girls gasped quietly and raised their hands over their eyes as they blinked into the light to see six figures standing before them, rose petals drifting to the polished floors at their feet.

The girls' eyes widened.

"Welcome,"

Two red-headed boys who looked identical stood holding open each one of the doors and between them stood; a boy with smooth black hair and glasses, a short boyish-looking blonde, a towering broad shouldered third-year, and– in the very center– a lean, slender looking boy with a halo of golden hair and with a warm flirtatious smile.

"Hello, my dears," he greeted them, his violet eyes dancing gleefully as he smiled, "and welcome to Ouran High School's very own host club," he gave a sweeping bow.

The girls sucked in a collective breath.

"We're honored to have you as our very first guests today," said the one in the gleaming pair of glasses. "We are truly humbled by your presence."

"Come in and have cake and treats with us!" Suggested the smaller, child-like boy, smiling so wide sparkles seemed to glow around his face.

"Please come in," The tallest one said.

"Kaoru, you aren't nervous are you?" Asked one of the twins of his brother as he came to the second twin's side. The boy bit his lip shyly.

"I'm just worried, what if none of them like me Hikaru?" he looked up at his brother with wide beseeching eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time, just hold onto me all right?" Hikaru said, taking him brother by the arm and pulling him closer, smiling down into his eyes.

The girls all felt their faces go suddenly hot.

"I think…" one of the girl's said tentatively, in a low whisper to her friend. "I think I might like coming here."

"Me too," Her friend agreed, covering her mouth shyly. "So which one do you think we should ask to sit with?"

The girl's eyes flew wide. She hadn't thought about that yet.

"You mean we have to choose?"

"Well ladies, come on in!"


End file.
